


The Recluse and the Flower

by SkyEverett



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEverett/pseuds/SkyEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru and the Sohmas are doing just fine with their lives at the moment.  Yuki is the student body president, Kyo and Tohru are becoming ever closer, and all is as it should be.  But when eight students from filthy rich families make a temporary transfer to Kaibara High, the whole school gets turned upside down!  And…is Hana-san in love?  OuranxFruitsbasket crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set the Stage

   “Hey, Tohru, check this out,” said Arisa, waking the said rice ball from her temporary state of daydreaming.

   “Eh?” Tohru mumbled in return.  Arisa held out a yellow piece of paper.

   “They’re all over the school,” Arisa continued.  “Kaibara’s going to have eight new students come here to attend classes.”

   “How interesting,” murmured Saki, putting her things inside her bag.  “I too have heard of these new students…I believe they attend an expensive school known as—”

   “TOHRU!” yelled a high-pitched voice from the doorway.  Tohru looked up with a smile as Momiji and Hatsaharu Sohma walked into the girls’ classroom.  “Didja hear, didja hear?  A bunch of students are coming to attend school here!  And guess what?  They’re from _Ouran Academy!”_

   Tohru’s eyes went wide.  “Isn’t that the incredibly expensive school in Bunkyo?” she asked.

   “Yes, I believe I was just getting to that,” finished Saki.  She clutched her bag in one hand and stood up.  “Now then…shall we head home?”

   “Oh!” exclaimed Tohru.  “Yes!  Can we pick Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun up first, though?”

   “Yeah, sure,” answered Arisa.  “We could ask the Prince about this whole collab with Ouran.”

   But Yuki had little information to offer.  “All I know is that I’m supposed to be greeting them when they come tomorrow,” he replied after he had gathered his things.

   “Eh?!  _Tomorrow?!”_ squealed Tohru.  “Shouldn’t banners be up?  A-and welcome signs?  We have to make sure these students feel at home—!”

   “Relax, Miss Honda,” reassured Yuki gently.  “Since exams finished only a few days ago, the faculty is responsible for putting the decorations up.”

   “Oh,” answered Tohru, the tension in her shoulders going down.  “That’s considerate of them.”

   “Indeed,” agreed Saki.  “Let's try and make these new students feel welcome, shall we?”

* * *

 

   “All right, men!” exclaimed Tamaki as the Ouran Highschool Host Club gathered around him.  “We have one job, and one job only!  Try to fit in!  This is a commoner’s high school, so we should treat the students with _respect!_   Which means…” Tamaki turned to the twins.  “Hikaru!  Kaoru!  No pranks!  We are representing Ouran Academy.  We should act like the mature young adults we are, not hooligans!”

   The twins looked at each other and shrugged.  “Whatever you say, milord,” they replied in unison.

   “Good!” Tamaki replied.  “Luckily, we have Haruhi to guide us through the commoners’ ways.  Now only one problem remains…” Tamaki turned fearfully towards the corner of the limousine that seemed to be the darkest and the cloaked figure sitting in it.  “Why is _he_ here with us?”

   “Well, since the Host Club was the first to volunteer for the exchange,” began Kyoya, “the only other one who was welcome enough to the idea of spending time with...” Kyoya raised an eyebrow at his notes.  “…commoners, was Nekozawa-senpai.”

   “But that means we’ll have to spend two months with him!”  Tamaki turned and looked out the window.  “We could all end up getting cursed…”

   “Scary!” whimpered Honey, hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

   “Oh, don’t worry…”  A hand puppet suddenly appeared in front of Tamaki’s face.  Tamaki stiffened.  “I promise not to be that much of a nuisance,” whispered Nekozawa, right in the Host King’s ear.  “But if any of you are disrespectful to the students at Kaibara High, you may leave me no choice…”

   “Hey, Senpai,” drawled Hikaru, pulling out a flashlight.  “Go back to your corner, will you?”

   “Yeah,” added Kaoru in the same tone of voice.  He also pulled out a flashlight.  “You wouldn’t want to come face to face with your old friend here, would you?”

   Nekozawa immediately retreated to his corner of the car.  “Murderers,” he whispered.

   “But Nekozawa-senpai does make an excellent point,” interrupted Kyoya.  “If any of you are rude or immature around the students at Kaibara High, the chairman will be notified, and I will personally see to it that none of you get off easily.”

   The Host Club’s members looked at each other apprehensively.  They couldn’t figure out which one they should fear more: the Black Magic Club’s president, or the Shadow King.


	2. 'Twas the Night Before the Big Day

   “My name is Tohru Honda, and I go to school here…no, they would already know that, wouldn’t they…”

   Tohru sat down in her bedroom after dinner, running through welcome greetings in her head.  When she was satisfied that she had found ways to get a conversation started, she got into bed and turned off the light.  _Oh Mom, I’m so excited,_ she thought.  _I wonder what kind of school Ouran is.  I hope I’m able to make friends with them!  And I hope…that the curse isn’t revealed to them…but that Yuki and Kyo will be able to get along._

* * *

“Strange.”

   “The bedrooms are too small!”

   “Kyoya-senpai, you couldn’t afford a better place?”

   “Yeah, don’t tell me we have to _share_ this little apartment.”

   Haruhi sighed in exasperation at Mori, Honey, and the twins’ complaints.  “Come off it, guys!” she snapped.  “At least this apartment is bigger than my house!  And if you wanted a mansion, why not just stay in one of your houses?”

   “Well, Tamaki wanted a ‘full commoner experience’,” answered Kyoya, who looked more than a little ticked at Hikaru’s comment about his wealth.  “And he is the Host King, so I believe that I was successful in finding a house that was big enough for all of us.  Although…” he turned to Tamaki, who hadn’t stopped wandering around the house.  “I think he is getting the tiniest bit claustrophobic.”

   Haruhi groaned and grabbed Tamaki’s arm, stopping him.  “I think this is a great size for all of us, Senpai,” she said.  “We’ll be fine for two months here.  Okay?”

   Tamaki looked down at Haruhi with a faint blush on his cheeks.  “Well, if you’re alright with it…then I’m alright with it too!”

   “I also have no objections,” replied Nekozawa from the far end of the room.  “I do enjoy the coziness of this building.”  He raised the hand with Belzeneff on it.  “However, I have thoroughly searched the house while you and your club have been regrouping and I have found that this home has only six rooms, and there are eight of us.”

   “Well, yes,” answered Kyoya.  “There was that.  But I thought we could make do by dividing rooms—”

   “It’s not a problem,” chorused the twins as they linked arms with Haruhi.  “We three can share a room!”

   “OH NO YOU _DON’T!”_ yelled Tamaki, grabbing the twins’ shirts as they smiled deviously at him.  “DADDY SAYS _NO!”_

“Yes, absolutely not,” added Nekozawa.  “Putting a lady through the hardship of sharing a room with such monsters…it’s _unforgiveable.”_  The entire room seemed to darken a little as he said that.

   “N-Nekozawa-senpai?” asked Tamaki, shivering a bit out of fear.

   “Yes, Suoh-kun?” he answered.

   “When did you find out that Haruhi was a female?”

   Nekozawa chuckled darkly.  “You do remember staying the night at my private beach, do you not?  I recall seeing Fujioka-kun in a dress that evening…you were not shocked by this development as I was; quite the contrary, you seemed to take it in stride.  I figured everything out then.  But fear not, Fujioka-kun,” he added, putting his puppet hand on her shoulder.  “No one keeps secrets like I do…”

   While Tamaki and Honey shuddered, wondering what sort of dark things he kept from the world, Haruhi merely half-smiled and said, “Thanks, Nekozawa-senpai.”

   “Now that that’s out of the way,” interrupted Kyoya, “there still is the problem of rooms.  I have come to a conclusion that people will be comfortable with…Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai will share a room, and Hikaru and Kaoru will share a room.  This leaves separate rooms for Haruhi, Tamaki, Nekozawa-senpai and myself.  Any objections?”

   “I’m okay with that!” answered Honey, and Mori nodded along.

   “Sure, sounds good,” the twins said

   “Alright,” answered Tamaki.

   “As long as there are no windows,” replied Nekozawa.

   Haruhi shrugged, indifferent.

   Kyoya smiled.  “Good, I’m glad we can cooperate.  Now, we should get ready for bed.  There are only two bathrooms, so we’ll have to take turns.  Luckily, I’ve compromised a schedule for that.”  The Host Club’s secretary whipped out a piece of paper—seemingly out of nowhere.  “Now, we should get some rest.  Tomorrow is a big day.  Be sure to make a good impression.”  And, with a smile that seemed more like a smirk, Kyoya walked off, leaving the bathroom schedule in Tamaki’s hands.

   “I swear, he’s secretly out to get us,” whispered Kaoru.

   “Hey, it says Haruhi’s first for the bathroom on the first floor and Honey is first on the second,” read Tamaki.  “Our rooms are all here, too.”

   “What would we be if not for Kyoya-senpai?” asked Hikaru.

   “Hopeless,” answered Mori.

   Honey nodded merrily and gathered his things.  Haruhi did the same.  “Y’know, the rest of you guys should probably get set up in your rooms.  Looks like…”  She checked the schedule.  “Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and Nekozawa-senpai are on the third floor, and the rest of us are on the first.”

   The twins looked at each other and grinned evilly.  They and Haruhi had the entire first floor to themselves…but then there was Tamaki.  Well, they could deal with him one way or another.  “Alright, good night, everyone,” they chanted.  “We’ll be up and ready, first thing in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of FruitsBasket in this chapter, more will come!


	3. Meet the Host Club

   “Miss Honda?”

   “Uuuuuah?” mumbled Tohru, rubbing her eyes.  “Sohma-kun…?”

   “Oh dear,” Yuki’s voice sighed.  “You spent too much time worrying about the transfers, didn’t you?”

   “I’m sorry for making you worry,” said Tohru groggily as she sat up.  “Ah!  What a good night’s sleep!”  But when Tohru turned to look at the clock, her eyes widened.  “Ah—Sohma-kun, we’re going to be late!  And all because I slept in a little—!”

   “I wanted to let you sleep, Miss Honda,” began Yuki, but Tohru had already rushed into the bathroom to put on her uniform.  He sighed.  “Energetic as ever.”

   Within minutes Tohru was dressed, washed up, and ready to face the day.  She grabbed her school bag and ran down the stairs, nearly plowing into Kyo.

   “Hey, watch it!” he yelled.

   “I’m so sorry…” muttered Tohru, “but we’re going to be late for school and it’s all my fault!” She grabbed his hand and tried to rush him out the door with her, but Shigure called out from the sitting room.

   “What about your breakfast?” he asked.  “Tut tut.  We can’t have you kids running off without a little morning nutrition.”

   “OH NO!” Tohru almost dropped Kyo in surprise.  “I forgot to make breakfast!”

   “Don’t worry her, Shigure,” Yuki snapped.  To Tohru he said “It’s alright, Miss Honda.  We’ll be able to get something from the cafeteria once we get to school.  Take it easy.”

   Tohru took a deep breath.  “Al-alright…but please, Sohma-kun…we need to go…”

   “Of course,” he answered, giving her a gentle smile. 

   “Yeah, whatever,” said Kyo, though he did seem a bit offended when Tohru smiled back at Yuki.  He grabbed Tohru by the wrist.  “Quit wasting your time.  You said we were going to be late, so let’s go.”

   Tohru smiled up at him, and a faint blush appeared on Kyo’s cheeks.  “Okay!”

   “Stupid cat,” muttered Yuki, for no one to hear but himself.

* * *

   “Tohru!  There y’are,” greeted Arisa, holding out her arms for a hug.  “For a moment we thought you and the Prince weren’t coming; the student council was in a state of disaster.”

   “Hey, I’m here, too!” protested Kyo.

   “You’re too stupid to be included,” replied Arisa.

   “Damn Yankee!” yelled Kyo.  “Wanna fight?”

   “Oh my…is that a challenge?” asked Saki, slowly rising from her seat.  Kyo visibly gulped and sat back down in his seat.  Saki sat back down as well, looking a bit hurt.  “It appears that I will not be needed for the situation.”

   “Attention, students!” barked Mayuko-sensei from the front of the class.  “The students from Ouran Academy should be arriving shortly, so be on your best behavior.  Three of them are staying with us for the time being. They’ll be coming down to our classroom shortly.”

   Tohru’s eyes widened.  “I wonder what kind of students they’ll be!” she said, her eyes shining.  “I’ve always wanted to meet students from a super-rich high school!”

   Kyo rolled his eyes.  “I’ll bet they’re all as spoiled as that damn rat,” he muttered.

* * *

   Yuki held his breath as a giant black limousine pulled up to the front gates of Kaibara High.  A chauffeur stepped out and opened one of the doors. 

   “Big smiles, everyone,” whispered Kimi.  Yuki sighed.  No doubt Kimi was planning to seduce one of the students.

   But out stepped an array of some of the strangest young men Yuki had ever seen.  Two were blond, but one was small and rather Momiji-like, while the other held such an air of pride and narcissism that Yuki feared he would suffocate in a room with him.  Two orange-haired twins scoffed at the sight of the school, and Yuki couldn’t help but be reminded of that stupid cat when he saw the both of them.  Two were black-haired; one stood protectively by the small blonde while the other studied the school grounds closely behind clear spectacles.  One was brown-haired and gave Yuki and the others a smile of greeting, and the other was so wrapped in a black cloak that Yuki couldn’t tell what color his hair or eyes were; he only glimpsed a pale chin and jaw from underneath the thick hood of the cloak.  In one hand he had a slightly cute-looking cat puppet.

   But Yuki recovered quickly.  “Welcome to Kaibara High School,” he said, holding out his hand to the tall blond one, who he assumed was their representative.  “I am Yuki Sohma, president of the student body, but I assure you, Sohma-kun is fine.”

   The blond smiled in return and shook Yuki’s hand.  “It’s wonderful to finally be here,” he answered.  His voice was so…confident.  “My name is Tamaki Suoh, and this is the Ouran Host Club.”

   Naohito raised an eyebrow.  “Host Club?”

   “Oh, pay no attention to that,” said the one wearing the glasses.  “We just run a club back at our school, but we’re only humble students here.”  He also held out a hand.  “Kyoya Ohtori, my pleasure.”  Ohtori…where had Yuki heard that name before…?

   This time Kakeru returned the handshake with a cocky grin.  “Welcome, guys,” he said.  “So!  What are the rest of your names?”

   The rest of the students introduced themselves as Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Haruhi Fujioka, and Umehito Nekozawa.  Yuki smiled back and formally introduced his student council.  At least, he was about to, when…

   “My, my,” said Tamaki as he walked over to Kimi and Machi.  “What beautiful young ladies you have in your student council.  I’ve no doubt that they are natural leaders.”

   Kimi blushed and grinned.  “Yes!  Kimi works very hard to make the School Defense Force the best it can be!”

   “Toudou-san,” started Naohito, irritated.  “Has Manabe-kun gotten to your head?  We are _not_ the School Defense Force.  Right, president?”

   Yuki could only stare at the way Tamaki had strutted up to Machi and Kimi with horror.  _Such a suffocating aura…he’s just like my brother.  I don’t want another like him…I’ll get swept away…_

   “President?” Naohito repeated.

   “O-of course,” replied Yuki.  “We are the student council, not the School Defense Force.”

   “Aw, Yun-yun’s no fun,” pouted Kimi, causing Yuki to widen his eyes in anger. 

   “Toudou-san!” he said sharply.  “Don’t call me that!”

   Kimi whirled around, her eyes filling to the brim with tears.  “Yun-yun didn’t call Kimi by her name…” she whispered.

   “Kimi, you’re embarrassing us in front of our guests,” snapped Kakeru.  “Not now, alright?”

   For once, Yuki was grateful Kakeru was on the council with him.  “Please,” he said, “let us show you to your classrooms.  Third years, come with me.  Second years, with Sakuragi-kun, and first years, with Kuragi-san.”  Mitsukuni, Takeshi, and Umehito stepped towards him. 

   “President.” 

   Yuki looked up at Machi’s call.  “Yes?”

   “That man,” she muttered softly.  “Suoh-san…he’s like you.”

   Yuki fought the urge to deny her.  _I have nothing in common with him,_ he wanted to say.  Instead he asked “How?”

   “He’s lonely.  Like you.”


	4. Photophobia

   Yuki couldn’t stop thinking about Machi’s comment all day.

   He had overheard her in the hallway that one time, saying that he was a lonely person, but how could Machi tell that _Tamaki_ held that same loneliness?  _But then again,_ he thought to himself.  _How is Machi able to see emotions like those, for either Suoh-kun or myself?_  As he observed Tamaki while Naohito led him and Kyoya toward Momji and Haru’s classroom, Yuki could only see the confidence and flamboyancy that came naturally to a person like Ayame.  _Maybe I should take it up with Miss Honda,_ Yuki thought.  _No, it would only worry her, and I don’t want that._

   _But Kuragi-san was right; I am a lonely person._

* * *

 

   Saki’s wave antenna buzzed slightly as the three new transfer students entered the room, led by Yuki.  Minami and some of the other girls from the Yuki fan club waved excitedly in Yuki’s direction and Yuki threw a polite smile back at them.  “Mayuko-sensei,” he greeted the teacher, “these are the third-year transfer students from Ouran Academy: Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Umehito Nekozawa.”

   “Thanks, Sohma-kun,” answered Mayuko.  “I’ll take it from here.”  Yuki bowed politely and took a seat in the back of the room.  “So,” Mayuko said once the student body president had gone, “what name belongs to what person?”

   “I’m Mitsukuni Haninozuka!” piped up the little blond one in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.  “But I go by ‘Honey!’  And this is Usa-chan!” He held up a big pink stuffed bunny that he had been clutching to his chest.  “I hope I can make lots of new friends here at Kaibara High!” Tohru smiled when he spoke.  He was so cute, and he had a sort of Momiji-esque air to him.  She made a mental note to introduce the two when she had the chance.

   “I don’t think stuffed animals are allowed here,” said Mayuko.

   “It was cleared with the principal,” rumbled the tall, black-haired one.  “I’m Takashi Morinozuka, but ‘Mori’ is fine.”  Tohru could immediately see that Honey and Mori were close friends.  _Maybe they share families,_ she thought. _Their last names sound very similar…_

   “Greetings, everyone,” whispered a deep voice from the final student.  “My name is Umehito Nekozawa, but surely you must have guessed that before I spoke.”  He waved a white hand puppet at all of them, and Tohru felt the slightest bit uneasy.

   “Why don’t you take that cloak off, since we can’t see your face,” suggested Mayuko.

   “Oh, no, please,” replied Nekozawa, visibly flinching.  “With all due respect, I may faint if I get too close to the light…”

   “Pardon my intrusion, sensei,” interrupted Saki as she rose from her chair.  “But what I believe Nekozawa-san is trying to say is that he’s photophobic.  Isn’t that right?”

   “That’s correct,” answered Nekozawa.

   “Then he should continue to wear his cloak,” continued Saki, “as protection from the light.”

   “Oh, all right,” relented Mayuko.  “This isn’t the first time something like this has happened in my class.”

   “Thank you, sensei,” answered Nekozawa.  But for the rest of the period, he couldn’t keep his gaze away from Saki for more than ten minutes.  Arisa kept shooting looks at Tohru that she couldn’t understand, and Kyo kept rolling his eyes.  Obviously, something was up.

   “And that’s it, time for gym,” said Mayuko after handing out the homework.  “Get out of my classroom, and good luck on the mile.”

   “Oh, that’s right!” exclaimed Tohru.  “We’re running the mile today!”

   “Don’t worry, Tohru,” reassured Saki.  “Just pace yourself and you’ll be fine.”

   “I’m not worried about me—but thank you for your kindness—I’m worried about Yuki!  He might have an asthma attack and—!”

   “I’ll take care of him if he does,” said the voice of Hatsuharu Sohma.  Tohru, Saki, Arisa and Yuki looked up as Haru and Momiji strode into the room, followed by Tamaki and Kyoya.  Tamaki was practically glowing with an air of wonder.  “Kyoya, this place is amazing!” he exclaimed.  “It’s small, but the teachers teach the same things that we learn at Ouran here!”

   “Please excuse the chairman’s son,” Kyoya said to the others.  “He’s never seen a public high school like this.”

   Tohru’s eyes widened.  “The _chairman’s_ son?  The chairman of Ouran High?”

   “That’s right, Tohru-chan!” answered Honey cheerfully.

   “Damn,” said Arisa, “that guy must have some serious interest in our school if he sent his son over here to see it.”

   “I assure you, Tamaki is only here for the experience,” Kyoya replied with a smile.  “And I’m here overseeing things, making sure everything goes as planned.  If there is a problem with my fellow students, like those orange-haired Hitachiin brothers, you should come straight to me and I will deal with the situation.”

   “Understood,” replied Saki.  Haru and Momiji nodded. 

   “Seriously, don’t we all have a frigging mile to run?” asked Kyo.

   “We should get down there soon,” said Momiji.  “C’mon, Tohru, walk with me!”

   “Okay!” Tohru replied.

   “Momiji, careful,” cautioned Haru, but the two had already walked out with Saki, Arisa, and Kyo in their wake.  After a moment’s pause, Nekozawa nodded to Yuki and the other Host Club members and followed.

   “Hey, um, Ohtori-kun?” asked Yuki.

   “Yes?” replied Kyoya.

   “Could you…do me a favor?”

   “That depends, student body president.”

   “I’d just like you to keep an eye on Suoh-kun for me.  How may I say this…there are a few members of our student council that might…be distracted by a character like him.”

   Kyoya laughed.  “Oh, Sohma-san,” he said, “I’ve been doing that ever since I met him.”

* * *

   “Pardon me…but can I ask your name?”

   Saki stopped and stared as the cloaked student, Umehito Nekozawa, walked up to her and the others.  “Saki Hanajima,” she answered, staring in spite of herself.  He was so clouded in mystery, she thought.  The waves she was receiving from him were very dark indeed, like they had never seen the light of day.  But they were kind as well, and considerate.  This teen was misunderstood.

   “I’d like to thank you, Hanajima-san, for what you did in class earlier,” he said.

   “You’re welcome,” she answered politely.

   “But if I may, how did you know?” he asked.  “About my condition.”

   “Oh, Hana-chan can sense the psychic waves of other people,” exclaimed Tohru helpfully. 

   Nekozawa’s cloak hid any change to his expression, but Saki could tell that he was surprised.  “Psychic waves?” he repeated.  “That is a very rare ability.  I have dabbled in magical art and heard of people with such abilities.”

   “It’s not an ability that I have as a gift; I was born with it,” replied Saki.

   “Of course,” he replied.

   “Hey, are you Russian?” asked Momiji.  "Sorry to interrupt, but you have a slight accent, and I'm curious."

   Nekozawa turned and looked at Momji. _“Да,”_ he answered.

   “Knew it,” replied Momiji, grinning.  “I’m German.”

   “Suoh-kun is French,” countered Nekozawa.  “Not all of us are completely Japanese.  We come from many corners of the world.”

   “Wow,” muttered Kyo.  “That’d be cool if it wasn’t wasting our running time.”

   “Yeah, it was nice to meet you and everything,” added Arisa, “but we really do have to get changed for gym class today.”

   “Perhaps you and I could talk later,” said Saki.  “It seems that we have a few things in common.”

   “Indeed we do,” answered Nekozawa.  “I will see you later, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think so far? Will the Host Club find out about the Sohma curse? Will Nekozawa and Saki start a friendship? How will Yuki fare in this situation? I guess you'll have to wait and see to find out!


	5. Notes from the Author

Okay! I'm not dead, I promise! I haven't been on here in a while, but there is a perfectly plausible reason for that. I've started college, so schoolwork has been taking up most of my time. I've also been working on an original piece that is going to be a LOT bigger than any of my stories here. I also have a little writer's block on most of my unfinished fics, and I hope that I can get back on writing them soon. So even if it takes a few years and I don't mark them as discontinued, I WILL finish them--count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first chapter! I wonder how things will go down now that Tamaki and the others are in the commoner world?


End file.
